Che bello! (My House is the Greatest!☆)
Che bello! ~My House is the Greatest!☆~ '(Che bello!～俺ん家は最高だよ☆～ ''Oren'chi wa saikouda yo) jest czwartą piosenką postaci Włoch Północnych w serii '''Hetalia: Axis Powers. Wykonał ją Daisuke Namikawa. Tekst piosenki (kanji) 「おはよー♪ 朝 今日も適当にがんばるぞ~ んしょ、わー、いい天気~ あっ 綺麗な鳥ー おはよー♪」 キラキラな一日 ワクワクするね ヤッホー カプチーノに何描こう できた~☆ らりるら~ おっちゃーん この花ちょーだい いてて!バケツ降ってきた(ヴェー) うわぁ☆可愛い猫■ モフモフモフモフモフモフモフモフ 「カプッ」 「うわぁああー!ごめんなさーい!」 Che bello! bello! bello! Che bello! bello! bello! 芸術・音楽 愛・食☆ Che bello! bello! bello! Che bello! bello! bello! なんてなんてなんて最高な俺ん家(ひゃっほー☆) ジェラート食べながら リアルト橋へ サン・マルコ広場のカフェでまったり いっぱ~い!のハトと遊んでたら いてて!!落とし穴に落ちた!!(ヴェー) あ、ねぇ君どこから来たの!よかったら俺が案内するよ☆「俺の隣は楽しいよ!」 Che bella! bella! bella! Che bella! bella! bella! カンパニーレからの絶景 Che bella! bella! bella! Che bella! bella! bella! ここは水の都 ヴェネチア 「アドリア海の新鮮な魚、たまんないよ~ あ!もうすぐ15時だ!んしょ…ぬぎぬぎぬぎ シエスタ~」 『色々あるけど、ご飯が美味しければ、なんとかなるよね! 兄ちゃんとこの地下鉄…工事何年も進まないし、 ヴェネチアは何を買うのも送料は高いし。ついでに最近スーツケースは うるさいーっていう理由で禁止になったんだよ~ ヴェ~ でも…食べ物のことだけは全力で守る! って日本と約束したよ あ、この間の日本の牛缶、あれ美味しかったな~ 俺の…普通の牛肉から作ったはずなのに、 工場でなんかよく分からない化学反応起こしたみたいな味… うわぁっぁあ あの恐ろしい時代!?…もう来ないで~~!!!』 おっしゃー!! バーカロ ハシゴして ゴンドラでユラユーラユラ ゴンドリエーレの歌もいいね オーソーレミーオ!「ブラ~ヴォ」 Che bello! bello! bello! Che bello! bello! bello! みんな陽気で楽しいよ♪ Che bella! bella! bella! Che bella! bella! bella! なんてなんてなんて最高な俺ん家(ひゃっほー☆) Tekst piosenki (romaji) “ohayou~♪ asa kyou mo tekitou ni ganbaru zo~ nsho, waa, ii tenki~ Aa! kirei na tori~ ohayou~♪” kirakira na ichinichi wakuwaku surune yahoo capuchi-no ni nanikakou dekita~☆ rarirura~ occhan kono hana choudai itete! baketsu futtekita (ve~) uwaa ☆ kawaii neko ■ mofu mofu mofu mofu mofu mofu mofu mofu “kapu” “waa, gomen nasai!” Che bello! bello! bello! Che bello! bello! bello! geijutsu ongaku ai shoku☆ Che bello! bello! bello! Che bello! bello! bello! nante nante nante saikou na orenchi “hyahho~☆” jera-to tabenagara riarutobashi e san maruko hiroba no cafe de mattari ippa~i! no hato to asondetara itete!! otoshiana ni ochita!! (ve~) Aa, nee kimi doko kara kitano! yokattara ore ga annai suruyo ☆ “ore no tonari wa tanoshii yo!” Che bella! bella! bella! Che bella! bella! bella! kanpani-re kara no zekkei Che bella! bella! bella! Che bella! bella! bella! koko wa mizu no miyako venechia “adoriakai no shinsen na sakana, tamannaiyo~ Aa! mousugu sanji da! nsho…nugi nugi nugi shiesuta~” “iroiro aru kedo, gohan ga oishikereba, nantoka naru yo ne! nii-chan toko no chikatetsu… kouji nannen mo susumanai shi, venechia wa nani wo kau no mo souryou wa takai shi. tsuide ni saikin su-tsu ke-su wa urusai- tte iu riyuu de kinshi ni nattan dayo~ ve~ demo… tabemono no koto dake wa zenryoku de mamoru! tte nihon to yakusoku shita yo a, ko no aida no nihon no gyuukan, are oishikattana~ oreno… futsuu no gyuuniku kara tsukutta hazu nanoni, koujou de nanka yoku wakaranai kagakuhannou okoshitamitai na aji… uwaaaa ano osoroshii jidai!?… mou konaide~~!!!” ossha-!! ba-karo hashigo shite gondora de yura yu-ra yura gondorie-re no uta mo ii ne o- so-re mi-wo! “bura~vo” Che bello! bello! bello! Che bello! bello! bello! minna youki de tanoshii yo♪ Che bella! bella! bella! Che bella! bella! bella! nante nante nante saikou na orenchi (hyahho~☆) Tłumaczenie "Dzień dobry~♪ piękny dniu! Dzisiaj, jak zwykle, będę ciężko pracował, ale nie za ciężko~ Ugh, tutaj! Wow, jaka przepiękna pogoda! Ach! Piękny ptaszku~ Dzień dobry~♪" Tak się cieszę z pięknego, migoczącego dnia, yahoo~! Co powinienem narysować na cappuccino? Skończyłem~☆ lalilula~ Dobry panie, niech mi pan da tego kwiatuszka, proszę! Auć, auć, auć, spadło na mnie wiaderko (ve~) Łaa, ☆ Jaki słodziutki kotek ■ miziu miziu miziu miziu miziu miziu miziu miziu 'gryz' "Łaa, przepraszam!" Che bello(wł.) Jak miło!! bello! bello! Che bello! bello! bello! Sztuka, muzyka, miłość, jedzenie☆ Che bello! bello! bello! Che bello! bello! bello! Mój dom jest na serio najlepszy! (hyahoo-☆) Podążam do mostu Rialto, jedząc gelato A potem czekam w kawiarni na placu świętego Marka Bawiłem się z wieloma gołębiami i Auć, auć, auć! Wpadłem do dziury w ziemi! (ve~) Hej, skąd jesteś? Chcesz, żebym cię oprowadził? ☆ "Ze mną jest naprawdę fajnie!" Che bella(wł.) Jak pięknie!! bella! bella! Che bella! bella! bella! Widok z dzwonnicy jest wspaniały Che bella! bella! bella! Che bella! bella! bella! Miasto wody, Wenecja~ "Świeża rybka z Adriatyku jest wspaniała~ Ach! Jest prawie piętnasta! No więc... rozbier, rozbier, rozbier, siesta!" "Dużo przeszedłem, ale tak długo jak jedzenie jest pyszne, wszystko będzie dobrze! Budowa metra w domu mojego starszego braciszka... opóźnia się już przez lata W Wenecji koszty wysyłki są wysokie, nieważne co kupisz. A tak przy okazji Ostatnio walizki zostały zakazane przez powody takie jak "Są zbyt głośne!", ve~ Ale... jeśli chodzi o jedzenie, obiecałem Japonii, że będę je bronił za wszelką cenę! Ach, konserwa wołowa Japonii, którą niedawno zjadłem, była taka pyszna~ Jeśli chodzi o moją... mimo że robię ją z normalnej wołowiny Zawsze smakuje tak, jakby stała się z nią jakaś dziwna chemiczna reakcja w trakcie produkcji... Łuaaałuaaaaa nie, to znowu ta era?! ... proszę, nie przychodź~~!!!" O tak! Przeskakujmy przez bary w bacari(wł.) Winiarnia I kołyszmy, koły~szmy się na gondoli Piosenka gondolierowa też jest fajna! 'O sole mio! "Brawo~!" Che bello! bello! bello! Che bello! bello! bello! Wszyscy są weseli i mają mnóstwo zabawy♪ Che bella! bella! bella! Che bella! bella! bella! Mój dom jest na serio najlepszy! (hyahoo-☆) Kategoria:Teksty piosenek Kategoria:Utwory Kategoria:Włochy